I'm back
by ButDontBlink
Summary: After the dramatic death of the Doctor's duplicate on Bad Wolf Bay, Rose is determined to make it back to her doctor. What happens when, if, she makes it? What's happens if nothing is as she remembers?
1. Prologue

Tears were streaming down my face as the TARDIS disappear before my eyes. The doctor took my hand,giving it a supportive squeeze, but it wasn't the same. Because he's not the doctor, I couldn't help thinking. Soon, the TARDIS was gone and I was left on the beach with the ...

"So... Let go... To our house" I said awkwardly. It wasn't home, the TARDIS was my home,my sister and now she's gone. Sadness crawled through my heart, causing me more pain then ever.

"Yeah, let's go" Pete, mean dad, agreed. We set off heading for the main road and away from Bad Wolf Bay.

"You know, Rose, Bad Wolf Bay has been designated a Heritage Coast in...in...in", the Doctor duplicate began repeating. "Oh dear..no. I'm sorry Rose... I'm so sorry... sorry... sorry,".

"What's wrong Doctor?" The name felt sour and unfit.

"I thought this would only happen to Donna in the TARDIS, where I could make her forget... forget... forget. Rose, the amount of brain cells I have cannot cope...cope...cope with the amount of data, causing my body to be exposed to excess heat...heat...heat...heat. Rose, my brain's overheating. I'm dying...dying...dying"

"Doctor, no, no! I'm not loosing two of you in one day... No! What can I do?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry..." The doctor fell to his knees and then lowered into the sand. Mum rushed over and put two fingers to a pressure spot on his neck, checking for pulse. The words she spoke next broke every fibre of my body, the same word as the Doctor's last...

"I'm sorry" she whispered out, as my body shook and darkness took me over.

He was gone, both of him.


	2. Chapter 1

**10 years later; Touchwood, Pete's world.**

I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the bright light. Another failed attempt. I get off the bed and walk to Mickey, pity evident in his eyes. He's married to Martha for about nine years now now, they got married a year after the Doctor left. I sighed, ten years without the Doctor and without ageing.

He hugged me, Mickey did, before walking out defeated. He knows how badly I want to return to my Doctor, he's trying to help, but we're failing. He knows what tomorrow is, he knows I'm going to Bad Wolf Bay. He's not coming with me though, no one is, because everyone moved on, everyone aged, except me. No one even remembers the Cyber Men, except me, they've all forgotten 'bout them...'bout 'im.

I close my eyes for a second,clearing my head before setting off to my house. I don't call it home, never have, never will. The TARDIS is my home, my sister, and always will be. I arrived at the flat earlier then usual, but it doesn't really matter, I failed again. Swiftly, I enter my abode and close the door behind me. As I get ready for bed all I can think is, '_I'm coming soon, Doctor, just wait a couple more days' _as if he can hear me, but I know he can't. It's impossible. A smile crawls to my face, tugging at my lips as I enter a state of nostalgia, thinking of all the time the Doctor told me nothing is impossible...yet this is. My smile drops and I get into bed, missing the sound of the TARDIS engines that sang me to sleep once upon a time.

**Next day; Dårlig Ulv Stranden, Pete's world.**

I'm here again, the spot where he left me, where he died, where I made my promise... Bad Wolf Bay. My bay. I smile at the ground, as I sit on the sand. " It's been another year, Doctor, doesn't time just fly? I remember when we used to fly among time, I guess I won't be doing that for a while. I hope your safe, now that I can't save you. You know you saved me. I don't mean from those Autons that day in the shop, or Cassandra , or the Daleks. You saved me from something so... much worse. You saved me from my life at Powell Estate. You're probably stroking the TARDIS, wondering how my life is word than a fleet of Daleks." I giggled at the thought of the Doctor stroking our TARDIS. I_s it still 'our' or is it just his now?_ I couldn't help but wonder. " I'll tell you how though... Without you I would have never seen the stars, never met those amazing aliens, never have seen dad, never saved the world, never knew the meaning of fear, love and life... I would have never fallen for you and that single THOUGHT is a thousand million billion trillion times worse then facing a fleet of Daleks who hate their own existence. Doctor, I miss you and I promise I'll be with you soon." I whispered the last part, tears streaming down my face. " and you TARDIS, you better take good care of him while I'm gone, old girl, because you and I both know that if there's something in any universe he loves, it's you." I smiled, wiped my face and jumped to my feet. As I looked into the horizon, my thought wondered those to those of the gleaming home waiting there somewhere, on the other side of the void...home.

I blew out a breath and turned on my heel, about to walk back to my car when I heard a song, not just any song. The same song i heard when I looked into the heart of the TARDIS. I gasped and looked around for the beautiful, bigger-on-the-inside machine, but it was no where to be seen. Suddenly, just as I was about to take my first step away a golden powder encircled me, just like the one form when the Doctor regenerated. It entered my eyes and darkness took over.

I blinked, sad from the memory of my dream. All of a sudden, I felt cold and reached for my blanket. Instead of my hand feeling a soft, Cotten sheet, I felt cold glass under my hand. _Wait... Glass?! _I quickly sat up and my eyes gazed on the most fabulous sight ever, the TARDIS except it looked different. I got to my feet and walked round the control console. "I'm home...When I said I'll be home soon, I didn't think it'll be so soon". I smiled.

Suddenly the door to the TARDIS burst open and an exited, strange man stepped in. "Ok TARDIS," he began, " I've fixed the timey-wimey stuff, let's head off to ... I don't know- Rose?!" And then it clicked.

"Doctor, you've regenerated!".


	3. Chapter 2

"What?" The Doctor questioned, generally confuse.

"I like the bow tie. You've also changed this old gal," Rose continued, not acknowledging the Doctor's question.

"What? But..."

"I like the make-over. Suits her, don't ya think?"

"What?"

"Oh, Doctor, you seem confused. You alright?"

" Are you a Zygon?" The Doctor asked after collecting his wit.

"A Zygon? What's that? And even I was, I'm not,why would I tell you? " Rose replied.

"Smart,"said the Doctor as he began to study her. Her thick, straight , long blonde hair gracefully fell down to her shoulders and encircled her pale face. That very pink skin that bought out her smooth, clear complexion and high cheek bones. Her slightly arched chestnut brown eyebrows highlighted her emotions by moving up and down as she reacted to her world around her. Her large,brown, doe eyes, reminded him of the many adventures they had together. Side by side, the Doctor and Rose. Her curved nose gives her a little girl look that made the Doctor smile. And her mouth: a small mouth outlined by puffy lips that she often accentuates with nude lipgloss. When she smiled, as she often did back in the day, her well formed and even, white teeth brightened up her whole face. She looked just like his Rose.

"Right, so Zygons may take on the physical form of another living thing, however they don't take on the memories. So to prove you are really Rose you must answer one simple question. Chips?" The Doctor smirked, knowing a Zygon would be confused but Rose, Rose would say-

"You're paying this time, cheap date" she winked. It was Rose, his Rose. The beautiful Rose.

"Rose..." The name slipped between his lips in happiness, tasting of the sweetest nectars in this universe. "You're back! Oh Rassilion! But how? I thought the walls of reality closed, I closed them! And where's me?he? Um... Tentoo?"

"John," Rose supplied, tears flooding her eyes," John Noble-Smith, or so says his gravestone. It all happened so quick. You...you...left me and I...we...we were walking to the car and he just collapsed!" She coked out.

"oh Rose, I'm sorry, so sorry"

"It's okay Doctor, been ten years. I'm home now"

" Ten years? But you haven't aged!" The Doctor stated surprised. Rose just hummed in agreement. "Rose, come with me." The doctor asked and began to lead the way through the corridors of home. As they walked, Rise gazed upon the new walls, doors and even a couple pictures. Suddenly, a blush-coloured door caught her eye.

"Oh my god!" Rose shrieked, causing the Doctor to jump.

"Rose are you okay?" He turned to her in a rush.

"I'm fine. I just realised that's my room!" Rose giggled and the Doctor followed the gaze to the pink door. Soon his cheeks matched the colour of the door.

"Um...yes... Well come along. You can go back later" the Doctor said and carried on walking.

Soon enough, the pair arrived at the medical bay and Rose was laying in the chair. The Doctor turned to Rose awkwardly, after running multiple tests. "Umm... Rose. When you looked into the TARDIS, what did you think?" he questioned.

"To keep my promises to the Doctor and Jack and save them," she smiled.

"Well... Remember when you said that you'd travel with me forever. Well... You kind of expanded your lifespan to suit the average amount of years a Time Lord has - with a slower ageing process"

"How? But? What?"

" Well like you said, you create yourself and therefore decide on your life span add a lot of other timey-wimey things and tah-dah you're life-span is well... different" the Doctor explained.

"So... I get to travel with you forever?" Rose questioned And the Doctor answered with a single nod. Suddenly, a grin appeared on her face as she thought , _Forever.. I like the sound of that._


End file.
